Pocono Green 225
}} The Pocono Green 225 Recycled by J.P. Mascaro & Sons is a NASCAR Xfinity Series stock car race held at Pocono Raceway. Its inaugural race was held on June 4, 2016 with a scheduled distance of 100 laps/ . However, the race was shortened after only 53 laps/ because of persistent rain showers. The race marked the first time NASCAR's second-tier series visited and raced in the state of Pennsylvania since the closure of Nazareth Speedway in 2004. Due to NASCAR's recent renewal contract for tracks for the next 5 years, the Xfinity Series is guaranteed to race at Pocono until at least 2020. The second running of the event was the first NASCAR-sanctioned event at Pocono to use the Stage format, a format that was created prior to the 2017 NASCAR season for all three divisions for all race tracks. Both Stage 1 and Stage 2 are 25 laps each, making up the first half. The final stage or Stage 3 is the remaining 50 laps or second half, and any laps in overtime if need be. Unlike the inaugural event it went the full 100-lap/250-mile distance. In late-2017, NASCAR announced that the aero-package that was used at Indianapolis in 2017 with a 7/8" restrictor plate would be utilized at Indianapolis, Pocono, and Michigan. This means that in 2018, the event will become a restrictor plate race. In early-2019, NASCAR announced significant changes to the 2020 schedules for all three divisions. One of the changes is that Pocono Raceway will host both of their Cup races on the same weekend on back-to-back days on the last weekend in June, both of them being doubleheaders. On Saturday, the Gander Outdoors Truck Series race and the first Cup race will be held. The next day on Sunday, the Xfinity race and second Cup race will commence. The distances could change. In late-2019, Pocono announced that the distance of the race would be reduced to 225 miles/90 laps, a small change. The stage lengths will be determined at a later time. In mid-December NASCAR released the tentative schedule for the doubleheader, including the stage lengths. For this race Stages 1 & 2 will be 20 laps long, and the Final Stage will be 50 laps. Past winners * 2016: Race shortened because of rain showers. * 2017: Race time and average speed record. * 2018: Kyle Busch's win made him the first driver to win at every racetrack that hosts all three NASCAR touring divisions (Gander Outdoors Truck, Xfinity, and Cup). His victory in a Toyota marked all three manufacturers winning the event in the first three races held (Chevrolet won the event in 2016, Ford in 2017, and Toyota in 2018). He also became the first driver to win in all top 3 divisions at Pocono, having won the Truck event in 2015, and the July Cup race in 2017 before. * 2019: Race was extended due to a NASCAR overtime finish * 2020: Race distance reduced from 250 to 225 miles. Manufacturer wins Television broadcasters The inaugural event was broadcast in the United States on Fox by Fox NASCAR, a division of Fox Sports. Adam Alexander was the lap-by-lap announcer while Michael Waltrip and Danica Patrick were the color commentators. Chris Neville, Vince Welch, Matt Yocum reported from pit lane. The second running of the event saw FOX's broadcast team consist of drivers only in the booth, on pit road, and in the Hollywood Hotel. Kevin Harvick was the lap by lap analyst with Joey Logano and Clint Bowyer also in the booth. Ryan Blaney, Ricky Stenhouse Jr., and Erik Jones were the pit reporters. Danica Patrick and Denny Hamlin were in the Hollywood Hotel. References Category:NASCAR races at Pocono Raceway Pocono Green 250 Category:2016 establishments in Pennsylvania Category:Recurring sporting events established in 2016 Category:Annual sporting events in the United States